The Arrangement Of Love
by Forbidden Black Rose
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth have to do something they never wanted to do.But will this huge news make them love each other later on? And who will end up pregnant? All are humans but please give it a try.  Percabeth all the way.Thailico.JxP GxJ


The Arrange Of Love

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Annabeth!" I heard my father's voice yell.

"Coming dad!" I yelled back.

I went downstairs and looked for dad. I found him sitting at the front porch sipping his morning coffee. All of a sudden I had a nervous feeling, like my guts are telling me this is bad news.

"You called me dad." I said nervously.

"Yes I did. I wanted to tell you something very important. I don't know how to say this but **you're getting married sweetie!**" My dad recalled.

I stayed still. My jaw is probably is dropped. I was so shocked, that I'm getting married to someone I friggin don't know to.

"D-aad to whom?" I asked so scared I was gripping on the chair for dear life.

"Do you know a boy named Perseus Jackson? Annabeth?" My father asked me.

"No I do not know him. Yet I never heard of him." I confessed.

"Well that is the boy you **will **marry." He said.

"What ever. Look I gotta go or else I'll be late for school." I said.

"You still want me to pick you up after school?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

I went back inside the house directly to the kitchen. I grabbed my book bag, keys, cell phone and my shoulder bag. With that I went to school thinking of how I will get out of this. I was thinking so hard that I bumped into Piper.

"I am so sorry Pip's." I said.

"It's ok Annabeth. You looked like you were thinking really hard." She said.

"I was." I said.

And with that we said our 'bye s' and I went to my first period. That day went really fast and before I knew it school was over. I went to my locker and got my stuff. Than again as earlier as this morning I bumped into my best friend Thalia Grace.

"Sorry Thals I didn't see you." I said

"It's alright Annabeth. What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"I'm thinking about my stupid fiancée." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that Annabeth?" She asked.

"I said I'm thinking about my stupid fiancée!" I said loudly than before.

"You're getting…."She trailed off.

"Yes." I said.

But before she can respond my cell phone started to ring. It was my dad. I decided to answer.

"Dad, where are you?" I said.

"Um… Confession time Annabeth I'm not picking you up." He said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Annabeth you did not let me finish. I'm not picking you up, because Percy is." He said.

"Fine. Bye." I said and snapped the phone shut.

"Who's was that. And who is your fiancée?" She asked.

"That was my dad on the phone and my "fiancée" is Percy Jackson." I said.

Thalia's jaw dropped like hell.

"What's wrong Thals?" I asked.

"He's my cousin." She admitted.

Than out of now where there was a shout.

"Hey Thali." Said a voice.

The boy was now walking to us. All the girls were watching him and shooting daggers at Thalia. When he reached us he gave Thalia a friendly family hug. Thalia coughed to get attention.

"Um… Percy this is Annabeth Chase." She said.

Percy's eyes were than on me. Than his eyes were trailing up and down my body.

"Percy Jackson." He said while sticking his hand out. And I shake his had.

"I know but my dad said your name is Perseus Jackson." I said.

"Yeah but I hate it when people call me that it's annoying." He said.

"Okay Perseus. And not being rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked.

"Don't call me that. And because I'm supposed to pick you up. Your dad called me and told me he wanted to talk. So I went to your house, and what did I get a bag of your stuff apparently were supposed to be spending time together. We are supposedly be going to my dad's beach house. And don't worry it's just us." He said finishing his story.

"Ugh! Can't you just drop me off at my house?" I asked.

"No your dad said if I drop you off both of us will be in big trouble." He said.

I agreed. Just so my dad won't have a bombshell of a hell lecture.

"So Perce you and Annie over here are getting married?" Asked Thalia.

"Apparently so. Allá den eínai ópo̱s Réitsel. Annampeth faínetai diaforetikí̱ se éna kaló drómo." Percy said

"You think I'm different from this other girl in a good way?" I said.

Percy said nothing. Everyone stooped what they were doing just to look at Percy.

"Uh….We should go now. It's a long drive to the beach house." He said.

I only nodded. He gave Thalia a hug, in which every girl shot dagger at her. I have than gave Thalia a hug. Percy than grabbed my hand and started to move to his car.

"Bye guys. Don't do anything you'll regret. And Percy hurt her and I swear I will hunt you down." She said smiling.

He only nodded. When we reach his sea green 2011 Lamborghini Murcielago but we were stopped by Drew and her crew.

"Well… Well what do we have here? A hot boy with my freak I call cousin." She said.

"Look Drew I'm not in the mood of your B.S so just back off." I said.

"Percy is that you?" Said a voice which I knew too well.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Hey Dare. Uh..hi nice to meet you all but we really need to go." Percy said.

"Percy I thought you love me." Rachel said.

"Yes but **WE** broke up. And now I'm with my fiancée." He said.

Drew, Rachel and the rest of the snob club turned to me.

"Thats right Rachel and Drew. Me and Percy are happily in love and are getting married." I lied.

Me and Percy just got in the care and drove off.

I have a feelings this March Break is something I'll never forget.

"You do know you can sleep if you wish." He said.

"I'm not tired." I said.

"Yes you are not tired. Because your eye lids are dropping." He said with sarcasm.

"Nah. I'm okay. Lets play the twenty question game." I said.

"Okay. You first." He said.

"What did you mean about me not being like the other girl?" I asked.

I looked at him. I saw his beautiful sea green eyes turn dark. What! Beautiful sea green eyes?

"Remember Rachel? Well she and I used to go out. But instead she was using me. I caught her cheating on me." He said.

I was silent. I felt bad for asking.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Don't worry. So when did you find out about are wedding thing?" He asked.

"Today. How about you?" I asked.


End file.
